Enslaved
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: The Jedi have been enslaved by the Empire, and people thought the hope was truly lost. But a new Jedi appears out of nothing and proves herself to be a very powerful Force wielder and lightsaber duellist. But the question is... Who is this Jedi? Will she bring peace and free the Jedi from slavery?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Revenge of the Sith  
_

**This starts at the end of the 3rd movie, after Mustafar.  
**

**Be aware for some alternate characters here, as always in my stories.**

* * *

Obi-wan landed on Polis Massa, carrying Senator Padmé Naberrie Amidala in his arms.

Bail ran up to them. "What happened?" he asked.

"She was Force Choked." Obi-wan replied. "And she's not okay at all!"

"Follow me!" Bail said and the two man ran to an empty room where they laid Padmé down.

Master Yoda came in. "Destroyed, the Jedi Order is." he sadly said. "Slaves, the Jedi have become."

"It's not completely over." Obi-wan said. "I feel there is hope. Within Padmé."

"Felt it, you have." Yoda said, being relieved. "Born, her baby must be."

"Then the droids must operate her. She's to unstable to give birth." a Medical Droid said, who came in.

"We can't risk another life." Bail said.

"We can't, indeed." Yoda said. "Operated, she must be."

The 2 Jedi Masters and the Alderanian Viceroy left the room.

While the droids were busy, they had to decide where the child was going.

"We can't risk the child." Obi-wan said. "I suggest an Outer Rim planet where Vader would never look."

"Someone needs to watch over the child." Bail disagreed. "And I would gladly do that on Alderaan and raise the child as my own."

"Hmm, difficult, this is." Yoda murmured. "To know the gender, I need."

"We'll have to wait then." Bail said.

"The Emperor must not discover anything about Padmé's child, otherwise he'll enslave it and use it like he uses Vader now." Obi-wan told.

"Right about that, you are." Yoda commented.

"You could have been a great politician if you weren't a Jedi, and I see why Padmé would have a friend like you." Bail said. "She knew you'd be loyal to her."

"We will never know what could have been." Obi-wan said. "No one is able to turn back time."

* * *

A few minutes later, the midwife droid came in, carrying a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"What is it?" Bail asked.

"It's a boy." the droid replied. "But his mother is very weak. We don't know if she'll recover.

"Strong in the Force, it is." Yoda said, closing his eyes. "Stronger than his father, he will be. Blessed by the Force, he is."

Obi-wan looked at the child. "Alderaan is much to close, he must be hidden far away from Coruscant." he said. "He would be found to fast on Alderaan."

"Agree with Obi-wan, I do." Yoda said.

Bail looked sad.

"I know you wanted to adopt it." Obi-wan said. "And you would gladly do that for Padmé. But this child is just not the one you can adopt, through there are hundreds of children up for adoption in the Galaxy, all parentless through this war we fought."

"I understand. But where will the boy go?" Bail asked.

"He will go with me." Obi-wan replied. "And I will train him in the ways of the Force, to deliver us."

"Can I see Padmé's child?" Bail asked the droid.

The droid showed the boy to the Alderanian Viceroy, who took it from the droid's arms.

"One day when you're big and strong, you'll deliver us to a better Galaxy. Be a good boy." Bail said as he handed him over to Obi-wan.

The boy opened his greyish blue eyes.

"He could be your son, you know." Bail said. "Your eyes are the same."

Obi-wan looked in the little boy's eyes. "Yes, he could be." he said.

Yoda pricked Obi-wan with his stick, making Obi-wan look down.

"Need the child's DNA, I do." Yoda said.

"No need for that." the droid said to Yoda before turning to Obi-wan. "The boy is your son, Sir."

Obi-wan blinked with his eyes. "C-c-could this really be? P-P-Padmé's son is, my son too?" he asked.

"Don't take it to hard." Bail advised.

"Not against the code, this was." Yoda said. "No obsession, your love for Senator Amidala was."

Obi-wan turned back to the midwife droid. "One question, how did Padmé name the child?" he asked.

"She named him Luke, Luke Naberrie." the droid replied.

"Thank you." Obi-wan said.

"I will stay here for the case if Padmé does recover from the operation." Bail said. "You two better go in hiding."

"We will." Yoda said. "Go to Dagobah, I shall."

"I will go to Tatooine." Obi-wan said. "That's the last planet Vader would look for his family."

"Right you are." Yoda said. "Train Luke, you must. Deliver us, he will."

"I know." Obi-wan said and he looked to little Luke. "He will deliver us."

Obi-wan rushed to the ship hangar of Polis Massa, jumping into some random ship and took off to Tatooine while Yoda went into his 'rocket' and took off to the Outer Rim planet named Dagobah.

Somewhere in the desert, Obi-wan found an empty house, far enough from the cities.

"I will not fail you like I failed Anakin. You will deliver us to the New Galaxy, I see it in your eyes." he said, seeing the same grey shade in his son's eyes as there was in his own.

Then he watched the sun go under.

* * *

Bail stayed on Polis Massa for a few more hours, but unfortunately, Padmé died.

Broken hearted because of his friend's death, Bail went back to his home on Alderaan.

But as he landed, Captain Grayson Antilles came to him.

"What is it?" Bail asked, not understanding why his Captain and best friend was smiling.

"It's your wife Bail, she has bore you a child." Grayson replied.

Bail's eyes wided.

"It was an unexpected pregnancy, and she carried the baby full term!" Grayson told. "Come! She's waiting for you in the bedroom!"

Bail ran fast to the grand bedroom high up in the Palace.

As he opened the door, he found his wife Breha laying there, surrounded by her handmaiden.

"Breha." Bail said.

Breha looked up. "Bail! There you are. Come, you need to see our daughter."

'A daughter!' Bail happily thought and rushed over to his wife, seeing the sleeping baby girl with a slightly tanned skin in his wife's motherly arms. "How did you name her?"

"I haven't named her yet." Breha replied.

Bail looked at the baby girl, his daughter. "I think... Ahrianna Breha Padmé Organa, Crown Princess of Alderaan."

"Yes, that name is perfect." Breha said.

Then the baby girl woke, opening her noir chocolate brown eyes.

And only by looking in her eyes, Bail knew his daughter would be special somehow.

* * *

**How was this? I would like to hear.  
**

**And what should happen next chapter?**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Chasm of Imperials &amp; Rebels  
_

**I don't own anything!**

**It's just a fic you know...**

* * *

_0 BBY; Coruscant..._

All Imperial Senators and their eldest children just came out of the ship hangar, walking over a high stone bridge to the Imperial Senate building.

Crown Princess Ahrianna Breha Padmé Organa walked beside her father as she looked over the railing of the bridge, seeing men and women carrying heavy bags in their chained hands.

"Stone, sand, water, concrete." the people enumerated.

"FASTER!" an Imperial officer with a light-whip in his hands called.

"Stone, and lift up, sand, and pull, water, and raise up, concrete." the people enumerated faster.

"FASTER!" the same Imperial officer called, not showing mercy.

"With the stings of the whip on my shoulder." a few Twi'lek males said. "With the salt of my sweat on my arms."

"Force, God on high, can you hear your people cry: help us now." middle-aged Togruta women with long white 'hair' followed. "These dark years..."

"Deliver us! Hear our call, deliver us!" all of the Jedi slaves said. "Force of all, remember us, here on this hard metal. Deliver us there's an Era you promised us. Deliver us to the promised Era..."

It was a cruel sight.

"Ahrianna." her father said.

"Why them father? Why them?" Ahrianna asked and looked again, stopping this time.

"Deliver us! Hear our prayer, deliver us!" the Jedi slaves said. "From despair, these years of slavery grow too cruel to stand. Deliver us! There's an Era you promised us, deliver us! Out of bondage and deliver us to the promised Era..."

"I don't have that answer. But some of those Jedi have been my friends. And you have to know, anyone who stands up for them will become a slave too, Force-Sensitive or not." her father replied.

"Deliver us! Send a shepherd to shepherd us and deliver us to the promised Era. Deliver us to the promised Era!" the Jedi slaves said for the last time.

"I just hope, that someone will be able to help them one day." Ahrianna said and a tear fell rolled over her caramel brown cheek and fell on the railing.

"Come, the Senate meeting won't wait." her father said and took her hand.

Ahrianna followed, but not without looking back, catching a glance from some of the slaves.

"I will try to deliver you." Ahrianna whispered to herself. "Or I will try to find someone to deliver you."

Then the sight of them disappeared when the big doors of the Senate Building was closed by Imperial officers.

* * *

_Meanwhile, on Tatooine in the deep desert..._

"Well done son!" Obi-wan said.

His son, Luke, turned around. "Thanks dad." he said, deactivating his blue lightsaber.

Obi-wan smiled as he saw his adolescent son.

Luke was now 19 and he resembled both him and his mother. He clearly had his eyes and cheek bones, but his hair and slight form were clearly Padmé's. His son had grown so fast and was now 1 meter 75 tall, very normal for a Kenobi. And there were Luke's immense Force powers, though they had probably not discovered every talent within Luke.

Luke had achieved all simple Force powers, such as the Jedi Mind Trick, basic Force Healing techniques, Force jumps, Force accuracy and a few telekinesis powers. But he also had the power to create and deflect Force Lightning and a very rare and weird power which Master Yoda had called the Shatter-point Ability, something that was much like Mace Windu's. Luke could see weak places in people once he had psychical contact.

"There's no doubt you'll be a powerful Jedi Knight one day. I believe in you, and you must know that your mother would have been so proud if she could see you." Obi-wan said.

"I know dad." Luke calmly said. "I know."

Obi-wan loved his son very much, but he knew that he would have to let him go one day.

"Remember Luke, that the Dark Side is just an easy way. But once a Sith loses hatred and anger, he'll weaken." he said.

Luke looked at him. "I will remember that father, forever." he said.

"I am so proud to you son, there never has been a moment I haven't been proud to you. You're a special child, blessed by the Force." Obi-wan said with a smile. "C'mon, we shouldn't let old Master Yoda wait."

"Really dad? Do we have to go to that swamp again?" Luke asked.

"Well, it's a better climate than this here." Obi-wan replied.

But Luke disagreed on that. "Which lessons do I have this week?" he asked.

"Probably some spiritual things and wisdom." Obi-wan replied.

"That's not that worse." Luke said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Force-Sensitive_

**I don't own a thing!**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Ahrianna entered the Alderanian Senate pod in the big but beautiful Senate Hall.

"You like the sight?" her father's aide Ms Roland asked.

"I do." Ahrianna said, smiling politely.

As she looked around some better, she saw all kind of species attending in the Senate, from normal humans to funny-looking Toydrans.

Ahrianna herself was an Alderanian, a different kind of human, but still very closely related to humans, but it is said that Alderanians are better politicians as normal humans.

"Why were we called to the meeting today?" Ms Roland asked.

"The Emperor probably wants us to watch how Force-Sensitives are killed by the executioner." Ahrianna's father Bail replied.

Ahrianna saw how the Emperor entered the Senate in his pod via the floor, with Lord Vader beside him.

She caught Vader looking at her.

'Huh? Well, then he probably knows my dad...' Ahrianna thought, just shrugging her shoulders.

"Welcome, welcome, to this meeting of the Imperial Senate." the Emperor said.

Loud applause came from very Imperial minded Senators.

Ahrianna did not know all of them, but she already knew a lot of their children.

"Today, we will witness the execution of a few... traitors, to this Empire. People who are very much a treat to this Empire!" the Emperor spoke.

Ahrianna saw the executioner enter the Senate Hall, carrying a large axe in his arms.

"Today, we'll execute slave Undulli, slave Drillag, slave Coven..." the Emperor said, saying up the names as the people were brought in.

Ahrianna watched how the Jedi slaves were all forced down on their knees, facing the Emperor's pod.

"And the final one to be executed..." the Emperor said with a very evil smile.

Ahrianna felt her heart pounding as the Emperor looked into the Senate, looking straight into her eyes.

"... Crown Princess Ahrianna Organa of Alderaan."

The whole Senate went silent.

"NO!" her father called, but an Imperial Red Guard took Ahrianna with him.

She wanted to scream too, but she couldn't because the Red Guard was holding a hand before her mouth.

Ahrianna tried to struggle, but she found out it was no use, the Red Guard was to strong for her.

In the Senate Hall she was thrown on the ground, her hair messy and many hair strings had loosed because of her struggle.

Ahrianna looked at the Jedi, who all looked at her with their death eyes.

But as strong as she was, Ahrianna refused to stay down on her knees and stood up, standing tall.

She breathed deeply in and out before releasing her voice, but this voice came from the Force.

_"Open up wide, swallow down deep, no spoons full of sugar could make it sweet." _Ahrianna softly sang. _"The Darkness inside, stealing my sleep. Day after day it keeps haunting me."_

She looked up to Vader, seeing how he looked at her. _"The secrets I keep are dwelling me up inside, I try to hide but then I wonder why. I wonder why I'm still running while I know there's no escaping!"  
_

Ahrianna pushed the executioner away from the Jedi, releasing her full voice. _"Come undone! Fighting is stronger! I don't need to be obedient tonight. We all want love, we all want honour! But no one wants to pay the asking price!"  
_

The power of her voice was heard in all of the Senate, echoing to 'o' of the word 'honour'.

Then Ahrianna used something that released the Jedi slaves from their chains.

They all looked at her before they ran away, pushing away the Red Guards with their last left straight.

Ahrianna followed them closely behind, looking behind her back if no one was following them.

"Run!" she called as she saw Vader was coming.

The front Jedi were able to open the doors for them and they ran over the bridge, to the shipping hangar.

"Take the Alderanian Star Cruiser! I'll pilot it!" Ahrianna said, running faster, passing a few Jedi slaves before her who she helped to run.

Vader was still behind them, but he was not close at all.

They could easily escape from Coruscant, Vader only looking how they went into space.

"That was close..." Ahrianna sighed while piloting the ship.

A dark skinned bald man, apparently a Jedi, came in.

"We want to thank you, for giving us a bit of hope." the man said.

"It's what I do." Ahrianna said. "But we need to find a planet where the Empire would never look."

A Togruta woman came in. "I think I know a place where they wouldn't look." she said.

"And that planet is?" Ahrianna asked.

"Dagobah, it's a shadowy planet surrounded by the Dark Side of the Force, it's not a planet they'll look for Jedi. It's in the Mid Rim Space." the Togruta said.

"That would be perfect. By the way, I am Ahrianna Organa." Ahrianna said, putting the name of the planet in the computer.

"We know." the Togruta said. "I am Ahsoka Tano, and this here is Mace Windu."

"It's nice to meet you." Ahrianna said, smiling politely.

"You're a lot like your father, he also would've stand up for us if the Emperor hadn't threaten him." the male, Mace Windu, said. "He was a friend to us, a loyal friend. And we're happy he has a daughter who is just like him."

"Thank you for the compliment, Mr Windu." Ahrianna said.

"There's one more thing you should know." The Togruta, Ahsoka Tano, told.

"Which is?" Ahrianna curiously asked.

"Now you know you're Force-Sensitive, you should be trained in the ways of the Force to be sure you won't fall to the Dark Side." Ahsoka replied.

"I never have known a thing about my Sensitivity, but I will learn about this power in time." Ahrianna said. "Just train me a bit in Force Shields and in Lightsaber combat, then I will make myself one once we're on Dagobah."

"Guess that's not a bad plan." Mace said.

Ahrianna turned back to the computer, seeing the swamp planet coming in view as the ship slowly neared.

* * *

**What should happen next? Tell me!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Dagobah  
_

**Sorry for the late update, Christmas got in the way.**

* * *

The Thantiss IV landed in the swamp, nearly crashed in the water.

"That was close." Mace said.

"Hey, I am not the best pilot in the Galaxy." Ahrianna said. "Just be happy you have not broken any bones yet."

She walked to the back and lowered the bridge of the ship.

The swamp was dark, dirty and smelly.

"Well, it's better than being killed by the Empire anyway." Ahrianna said and stepped foot on the swamp planet.

The Jedi followed her.

"It's all surrounded by the Dark Side here." a green skinned Mirialan female said.

"That's just the reason we came here, Master Unduli." Ahsoka said.

"The adventage is that we won't be sensed to early." Ahrianna said.

"Those Star Destroyers could have followed us." Master Unduli said.

"I've been sure that no one followed us, and if we had run into a Star Destroyer, they would've activated the tractor beam." Ahrianna said. "I'm not a stupid girl you know."

The group walked further into the swamp, their clothes getting dirtier.

"I don't really like this mud." Ahsoka said, lifting her right foot out of the mud.

"Who's there?" an unfamiliar male voice suddenly asked.

Ahrianna looked up to the trees, seeing a hooded human male in white Jedi robes and a light brown Jedi coat sitting on a thick branch.

"I am Ahrianna Organa, former Princess of Alderaan." she spoke. "These people and I had to flee for the Empire because we were about to be executed, can you help us?"

"I can't do a lot, but my father and my master can do much more." the male said, removing his hood.

Ahrianna saw his greyish-blue eyes and his reddish brown-blonde hair, his perfect cheek bones and his straight jaw lines as he climbed out of the tree.

"Will you take us to them?" Ahrianna politely asked.

"Of course, this way." the male said, leading them through the swamp.

Ahrianna observed the male, seeing he was deffinatily not older as her.

The group arrived at a higher place, where they finally had real dry feet.

"Finally we have dry feet." Mace said.

They arrived at a small house on top of the hill near a misty tree.

The male turned to them. "There's only place for one more person." he said.

"Ahrianna will go with you." Ahsoka said.

"Why me? I can stay outside, an older person should go." Ahrianna disagreed.

"Ahrianna, you saved our lives, through we were not afraid of death, we gratefully thank you that you did save us." Mace said.

"Exactly, and that's why you should go in." Ahsoka said.

"If you really stand on it..." Ahrianna said.

"We'll lift the ship to here and sleept there, you can sleep more proper." Mace said.

Ahrianna smiled and went with the man into the small house.

She had to stoop before she came into a beige living room. In that room, there was a small fire in the left corner and 2 couches and a chair in the center of the room.

On the chair sat an old green alien with pointy ears in white Jedi robes and a short brown coat, leaning on a wooden stick and on one of the couches sat a grey haired man with greyish-blue eyes in exactly the same Jedi robes as the ancient alien and the younger man.

"Miss Organa, welcome on Dagobah." the elder man said.

"You know my name?" Ahrianna asked.

"I knew your father, and you look like him and Breha." the elder man replied. "He was one of the only Senators I trusted back then."

"Powerful in the Force, you are." the ancient green alien spoke with it's cracky voice.

"I'm probably not THAT powerful." Ahrianna said.

"Master Yoda, she saved a lot of other Jedi already, they're outside." the younger man said to the green alien.

"She did? I will see who they are." the older man said and stood up.

"Coming with you, I am." the green alien said and came out of its chair.

The Jedi Masters left the small home, leaving the younger man alone with Ahrianna.

"I better introduce myself." he spoke. "My name is Luke Kenobi, it's a pleasure meeting the Princess of Alderaan."

"I'm no Princess anymore." Ahrianna said.

"I don't think your father abandoned you. My father, the older man you just saw, knew yours like he said and he has told me about him." Luke said.

"Like what?" Ahrianna asked.

"His loyalty to the Republic, your father was one of the last people who stood loyal to democracy. And you are probably just like him, I have no doubt you'll fight for justice." Luke replied. "I believe in that."

"You better give up hope, I will never be powerful like that Master Yoda said." Ahrianna said.

"Master Yoda hasn't been wrong before, trust me, you're going to help us defeating this Empire and bring back justice, and you'll be the Princess or Alderaan again." Luke said.

Ahrianna slightly blushed. "To many hope, I can't make that true." she said.

"Master Yoda will train you, I'm sure he will. He said you're strong in the Force and he has no doubt." Luke said.

* * *

**What should happen next?**

**How should Leia appear?**

**Let me know!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**

**P.S.: Sorry for the delay!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: True Jedi  
_

**Hope you like it!  
**

**I made many time skips to introduce some new characters...**

* * *

Luke hadn't lied to her.

Yoda had indeed started to train her, not caring about her age.

Ahrianna built up a pretty good condition in 4 small months and was quickly able to keep up with Luke while they were running through the forest with bedsheets on their backs in bagpacks.

Even climbing in a tree was no difficulity for her anymore, thanks to the quick but hard training she got from the Jedi Masters who each took a part of her training.

Master Yoda trained her in Force Abilities, Master Kenobi trained her in Form III Soresu lightsaber combat defence, Master Windu teached her his own developed style Vaapad with its typical powerful blows, a Mon Calmari Jedi Master called Bant teached her Healing and with Luke she could test the things they had teached her.

But Luke was a little more than just a training buddy, they both teached each other a few things. Ahrianna teached Luke about politics and Luke teached Ahrianna his own lightsaber combat style: a mix of the unbreakable Form III Soresu defence, the skills of Form IV Ataru, the power of Form V Djem So/Shien with a small adding of Jar'Kai dubbleblade within the style. And that style was somehow very perfect.

* * *

**After 4 months on Dagobah...**

* * *

"Put a bit more power in you blow." Luke told while they were training together.

"I just had training with Master Windu, and that takes more energy than you think!" Ahrianna said, blocking Luke's blow.

Luke jumped right over her, using his Soresu to get very close to Ahrianna.

But Ahrianna had quick reflexes for close defeces.

"You're good." Luke told, stepping away for the point of her blue training saber.

Ahrianna rolled her eyes and blocked his blow.

"Stop, you two can." a familiar raspy voice said.

They both deactivated their sabers.

Master Yoda sat on a rock near a tree. "Time, it is." he said, looking at Ahrianna.

"Time for what?" Ahrianna asked.

"For you, to construct a lightsaber." Yoda said.

Ahrianna looked at Luke, who smiled widely at her.

"I will show you how, don't worry. It's only a symbol that your training is truly complete." Luke told her.

"But I've only trained for 4 months here, how can I be ready?" Ahrianna asked.

"No doubt, I had. Your abilities, strong, they are." Yoda told. "Powerful, YOU are. And ready."

"Your a quick student, and all Masters like such students. You can be proud to yourself." Luke told her.

"I know I should be happy, but I don't know what my father will ask once I'm back home." Ahrianna asked.

"Probably not much." Luke laughed. "He'll be incredibly proud to you."

"Well, let's construct this lightsaber first. What do I need?" Ahrianna asked.

Then started to make their way back to the ship and Yoda's small house.

"All tools are here, the only thing you need are lightsaber crystals, they grow on the planet Ilum." Luke told.

"Okay, that doesn't sound difficult." Ahrianna said.

"Finding the crystals isn't hard, but constructing the saber is more difficult." Luke said.

"Okay, I'll be prepared." Ahrianna said.

* * *

**Meanwhile... on Alderaan...**

* * *

"I'm sure Ahrianna is unharmed, she has Jedi Knights with her." Breha Antilles, the Queen of Alderaan, said.

"Breha, she's our only child, our daughter! I cannot sit here and wait!" Bail said.

"Bail, you saw her back there in the Senate room. I just heard rumors, what happend?" Breha asked.

"Palpatine read up the names of the ones who would be executed, and he called Ahrianna's full title while he had that evil grin." Bail told. "Then she was dragged down there and that executioner was ready to kill an older Jedi as she jumped up, Force Pushed the guy and the Stormtroopers away and ran away with the Jedi, using the ship we came with as escape."

"Ahrianna has been brave there, braver than we thought she would be." Breha said. "You can be truly proud to her, and she'll be able to help herself if she has those Jedi she helped. Did you recognize one?"

"Yes, Master Windu. I do think he'll help her to become a Jedi, probably trying to find Master Yoda and Master Kenobi with his son in the process." Bail replied.

"Then I think she'll be safe with Master Windu, he always loved older children." Breha said.

"I know." Bail said. "I just wished I knew where she was."

"She is safe Bail, I don't doubt that." Breha said.

Bail nodded, thinking about where his daughter could be.

* * *

**2 days later, on Ilum...**

"This is it!" Luke said as they walked in a cave. "The Crystal Cave of Ilum."

Ahrianna looked around, seeing all kind of colours like cyan, purple, orange, green, blue, white/silver, gold, bronze and yellow.

"It's beautiful." she said, looking at the clothes she wore now, the clothes which were hers now she would become a Jedi Knight.

Her tunics were yellowish gold, her pants white and her boots were light brown.

She had to choose wisely and closed her eyes, relying on the Force for guidance.

When Ahrianna opened her eyes, she saw the sparkle of a golden crystal.

So she walked closer to it, examinating it before she streched out her hand to take two smaller crystals out of the ground.

"I see you found your crystal." Luke said as the crystals lighted up.

"I think that too." Ahrianna said.

Luke put down his backpack and opened it.

"It's time for you to construct your own lightsaber, Knight Organa." he said, smiling at her.

Ahrianna started, doing whatever she could with the tools Luke had brought with them.

Only she could make the perfect lightsaber for herself, to her hand.

And in her case, lightsabers. Since she had picked 2 crystals.

Ahrianna would make twin sabers to her hand, and she would meditate on it once she had all the parts.

And she guessed it could take pretty long for her to finish it.

* * *

**Meanwhile... on Dagobah...**

Master Yoda opened his eyes.

He had just meditated and had felt that the young Organa had started to built her lightsabers. But he had seen other things too.

"Master Yoda, you're alright?" Ahsoka asked.

"Powerful presences, I felt." Yoda said, looking up to the sky. "Potential Jedi Knights, they are."

"Should we go look for them?" Mace asked.

"A good idea, that is." Yoda said, turning to Ahsoka. "To Cloud City, you have to go. Pick up young Mara Jade, she has to."

"I go immediately Master." Ahsoka said and went to the ships.

Since Ahrianna had brought them here, they had been in need for ships. So they had stolen a few from the Empire and bought small 1-man fighters.

"Any others?" Mace asked.

"Talk to Master Undulli, you have to. Find a man you must, Kyle Katarn and Kyp Durron." Yoda told.

"Yes Master." Mace said and also went to the ships.

"We really need other headquarters..." Obi-wan said.

"Know, I do." Yoda said.

"Maybe Cloud City near Bespin is an option, it's pretty far from the Empire and there are no battle stations near that planet." Obi-wan sugguested.

"Good option, that is." Yoda said. "More Padawans, we need."

"I'll try to contact any contacts from Bail Organa, since he was trusted by the Jedi Council, he will sure have kept contact with a few." Obi-wan said.

"Do that, you must. Find others, we have to." Yoda said.

Obi-wan nodded and went towards the Thantiss IV to look in the contact list of the ship.

Once he searched through the contact list, he saw an unfamiliar name of a group.

"The _Spectres_? Hmm, I wonder why Senator Organa has them in his contact list..." Obi-wan said to himself and decided to call.

The com was answered by a male voice.

_"This is Kanan Jarrus, who's there?"_ the voice asked.

"This is Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, I was asking myself why you're in Senator Organa's contact list." Obi-wan replied.

_"Master Kenobi? You're still alive?"_ the man asked. _"I thought there were no Jedi anymore."_

"Well, there are still Jedi. But what is your connection to Senator Organa?" Obi-wan asked.

_"We once brought his droids C3po and R2-D2 back, we've been in that contact list since then."_ Kanan Jarrus replied. _"Anyways, Kanan Jarrus is not my real name, my name was Caleb Dume, I was Master Billiba's last Padawan."_

"I didn't thought any Padawan had survived, looks like we were with to many." Obi-wan said.

_"I would like to be a Jedi once again. I've taken a Padawan on my own who was once a thief on Lothal. He's very skilled in the Force, and it could be good for him to meet with other young Jedi."_ Kanan said._ "Where should we be going?"_

"We're all heading for Cloud City, our new headquarters will be there." Obi-wan told.

_"Alright, me and my crew will be on our way. It was good to speak with you Master Kenobi."_ Kanan said.

"No problem, Kanan." Obi-wan said and shut the com.

He went outside, to Master Yoda.

"Contact, you had?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, with a Jedi in disguise. His former identity was Caleb Dume, he was Depa's Padawan." Obi-wan said.

"Hmmm, yes, remember him, I do. A good student, he was." Yoda told.

"He took a Padawan on his own, a boy from Lothal. Didn't say the boy's name." Obi-wan said.

"See him, I have. Well trained, he is." Yoda said.

"We better get heading for Cloud City and tell the ones who have taken off to find any potential Padawans." Obi-wan said.

"Do that, we should." Yoda said.

Obi-wan told the other Jedi who were in the forest, meditating or training, to get into the ships they had.

Their only transports were Ahrianna's Alderanian Starcruister _'__Thantiss IV'_ and his own Nubian Starcruiser _'__The Amidala'._

The other ships they owned were 1-man and 2-men Starfighters.

And all the ships had to be moved to the new headquarters at Cloud City.

They just knew that Lando Calrissian would let them have their base there since his sister Leia had proven to Obi-wan to be Force-Sensitive.

* * *

**So, how was this? Better or worse?  
**

**Tell me! R&amp;R!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: New Headquarters  
_

**Thanks for reading this!  
**

**Sorry for the shortness...**

* * *

"Sir, there is an incoming call from a paticular Jedi Master." Lobot told his master.

The master, Lando Calrissian, nodded. "Which line?" he asked.

"Line 2 Sir." Lobot told before walking away.

Lando pushed the button. "Lando Calrissian here, what can I do for you?" he replied.

_"Mister Calrissian, this is Obi-wan Kenobi, I have a request for you."_ the Jedi said.

"What may this request be?" Lando asked.

_"We need new headquarters because our numbers are growing little by little. We've found many potential students. And we__ asked ourselves, if we can't have our headquarters on Cloud City?"_ Obi-wan asked.

"Well, not really on Cloud City, but it is able to have your new headquarters on board of our new station, _'The RB Millennium'_, it's big enough for you guys to have your training grounds and sleeping cabins in there. It almost has the size of Cloud City itself, but it is slightly different." Lando replied.

_"Thank you very much Mister Calrissian, where is this station?"_ Obi-wan asked.

"I'll send you the coordinates, and remember, I'm always here to help, just give me a call." Lando replied.

_"You've been a good help for us. Oh, and I need to greet you in the names of my son and Master Yoda." _Obi-wan told.

"Tell Luke to visit if he wants to, the doors are always open." Lando said.

_"I will. Thank you Mister Calrissian, Kenobi out."_ Obi-wan said and shut the link.

* * *

That large station Lando had been talking about was not hard to find at all.

It was a lot like Bespin, but the pin under the city was shorter and slightly sharper.

"Well, this is not bad at all." Jedi Master Cin Drallig said as he looked at the big city.

"It could work out, all we need is a cover we play on the outside if the Empire shows up." Obi-wan said. "There's no way to hide something that big."

"Only if you make it invisible." Cin said.

"We just need a plan." Obi-wan said.

"Whatever you say." Cin said and laughed as he walked out of the cockpit.

"Still the old Cin, he hasn't changed a bit in his slavery time." Obi-wan said while smiling, but then became sad. "But Luminara has changed a lot, she doesn't trust anything anymore, not even the Force."

"Lost her spirit, she has." Yoda said as the chair turned towards Obi-wan. "Receive it back, she will."

"I hope you're right, even Mace couldn't talk to her, and she pretty liked Mace." Obi-wan said.

"Sense hope, I do. But a plan, we need." Yoda said.

"Ahrianna may be able to help us, she knows the ways in the Senate Building. Plus, she's a Sentinel, she's a practical ghost." Obi-wan said.

Yoda nodded. "Great idea, that is." he said.

* * *

**Back on Ildun...**

Ahrianna was meditating after she had all the parts for her lightsabers ready.

She was getting them done one by one.

Luke was sitting on a rock, looking at her how she constructed her lightsabers while meditating.

Ahrianna was amazing, and she was almost ready to click it all together.

'She's really good, and beautiful...' Luke thought. 'Okay, where did that thought come from?!"

Ahrianna sat up straight, and the lightsaber clicked together.

Then she opened her eyes. There her lightsaber was, hanging in the air and constructed.

Ahrianna streched out her hands and took the saber out of the air.

"That was great!" Luke said as he saw the constructed lightsaber in her hands.

"One done, one to go." Ahrianna said and closed her eyes again and laid down her already constructed lightsaber.

The parts for the second lighsaber plus the crystal were lifted in the air and she started all over again.

Luke could do nothing but watch, knowing they would have to go to the new headquarters as soon as Ahrianna was done constructing her second lightsaber.

* * *

**Please leave a review.**

**Criticism is allowed, but not to flamy and vague please.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Jedi High Council presentation  
_

**Thank you for reading!**

**Read &amp; Review please!**

* * *

Luke was piloting the ship towards the new location of the Jedi Head Quarters.

"I hope that Master Yoda has found any new Jedi." Ahrianna said. She was sitting next to Luke, carrying her two new lightsabers on left side of her hip.

"Of course he has, don't doubt him." Luke said as they got out of hyperspace.

When they got out of hyperspace, they saw pink clouds everywhere.

"This sure is beautiful." Ahrianna said as she looked around.

"But not as beautiful as you." Luke murmered, blushing slightly.

"What did you murmer?" Ahrianna asked, looking at him.

"Oh, noting important." Luke replied.

Then an unknown ship flew close to them.

_"Unidentified ship, this is Ghost, what's your business here?"_ a male voice asked via the com link.

"I am Jedi Knight Luke Kenobi, the son of Master Obi-wan, I just returned from Ildun with my training compagnion Knight Organa for Jedi business." Luke replied, feeling that he could trust the man on the other side of the line.

_"That's good, 'cause I'm her for Jedi business too." _the man said.

"Let's go together to the hangars. They'll probably expect us." Luke said and shut down the com.

Both ships flew to the new Jedi headquarters on the RB Millennium, an enormous city like Cloud City, but still more a battle station.

The shipping hangars were in the pin of the station, where both ships landed in an upper bay.

As Luke and Ahrianna walked out, they saw a crew of 5 humanoid beings and 1 astrodroid.

The humanoids were from different species.

There were an adult human male, a junior human male, an adult Twi'lek female, a junior human female and a Lasat.

"You guys are Knight Kenobi and Knight Organa?" the Lasat asked.

"We are, better call me Ahrianna sir." Ahrianna answered.

"Uuuuh... Okay..." the Lasat reacted.

Ahrianna laughed.

"You are really the first one who gets Zeb speechless." the adult male, who wore a green armor whose longer brown hair was put in a small ponytail and his eyes were bright blue, said. "I am Kanan Jarrus, I was once a Jedi Padawan."

"It is good to meet you sir." Ahrianna said.

"This is my Padawan, Ezra Bridger." Kanan said, pointing at the junior human male who wore orange clothes, who had black hair, dark blue eyes and a slight tanned skin like Ahrianna. He also wore a backpack on his back. "And the rest of my crew. The Twi'lek is our captain, her name is Hera Syndulla. The one in the purple-red armor is our Mandolorian bomb expert Sabine Wrech and the speechless Lasat here is Garazeb Orrelios."

"Nice to meet you all, let's find my father." Luke said.

The crew followed them into the large new headquarters.

Just outside the bay, they found Master Windu waiting for them.

"Ah, Luke, Ahrianna, it's good you two have come. I pressume this are the Rebels Obi-wan contacted?" Mace asked.

"We are." Kanan replied.

"All Jedi will gather together in the Grand Hall, the new Padawans will be given to new Masters." Mace told. "And Kanan, is your Padawan ready for trails?"

"I don't really know, I better let him be tested by the Order, or is there no Order?" Kanan asked.

"The 6 Masters of the High Council are chosen yes, so there is an Order." Mace replied, taking them to big doors where the symbol of the Jedi Order was painted.

All of them were let in by Rebel soldiers in green armors.

The Grand Hall was very big, with 30 rows of chairs with 6 red ones in front of the rows.

Some rows were occupied, but long not all of them.

"Take a seat, the Masters of the High Council will be presented soon." Mace told and walked down, letting the crew sit down on a row with 5 spare chairs.

Ahrianna and Luke stood near the 1st row, where the other Masters were standing.

Master Yoda and Master Windu went to the middle of the open circle where the 6 red chairs for the High Council members were standing.

"Everyone present at this presentation of the Jedi High Council of the New Jedi Order, thank you for being here." Mace said. "Our ancient Master Yoda has chosen the new 6 Jedi Masters who will lead us to the new Era. And those Masters are..." and he pushed a button.

A large screen appeared. Then 6 names appeared in white letters on that dark blue screen.

1: Jedi Grand Master Yoda

2: Jedi Master Mace Windu

3: Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi

4: Jedi Master Cin Drallig

5: Jedi Master Ahsoka Tano

6: Jedi Master Ahrianna Organa

Ahrianna was very surprised that her name had appeared on the screen.

"Good luck." Luke told her. "Go sit down there, you deserve it."

"Really?" Ahrianna asked.

"Yes." Luke said and smiled at her. "You do, don't doubt yourself so much all the time."

"You really believe in me, do you?" Ahrianna asked.

"I don't doubt you, I never have." Luke replied.

Ahrianna smiled at him and went to the last free seet.

"And now, the new Padawans will get their Masters. If I call your name, come forward and your Master shall be chosen." Mace announced.

"Ackbar, Cilghall."

Cilghall was a Mon Calmari female, wearing a white pilot suit.

"Your Master will be Master Tano." Mace said, making a quick decision.

Cilghall greeted her Master with a bow before she went back to her seat.

"Calrissian, Leia."

Leia Calrissian, a graceful woman all dressed in white robes with long dark brown hair in 3 seperate braids and chocolate brown eyes, came forward.

Mace and Yoda took another quick decision. "Your Master will be Master Organa." Mace told.

Ahrianna stood up from her seat, and Leia bowed for her.

Then Leia walked back to her seat and Ahrianna sat down.

"Durron, Kyp."

Kyp Durron was a young boy, only 7 years old. But the kid had clearly lived on the streets according to his torn clothes and his messy hair.

"Cin Drallig, your Master will be." Yoda said.

And Master and Padawan greeted each other formally.

"Horn, Corran."

Corran Horn was clearly a Rebel soldier, cause he wore a greenish black armor, his eyes were dark and his hair black.

And Mace would train the Horn guy by himself.

"Jade, Mara."

Mara Jade was a woman with fire red hair and emerald green eyes, wearing a black tank top, black tight pants and black leather boots, around her hips hang a blaster holster, also clipped around her right leg.

Yoda knew the right Master for her.

"An exeption, this will be. But this Master, need her, you will." Yoda said. "Master Organa, your Master will be."

Ahrianna stood up again and Mara also greeted her with a formal bow before she went back to her seat.

"Katarn, Kyle."

Kyle Katarn was a black haired man, a little older than than Ahrianna.

Luke was chosen to be the man's Master.

"Solusar, Kam."

Kam Solusar with strange white hair and pure dark brown eyes, wearing black clothes which looked very tight and not so comfortable to him. He also looked a bit older than Ahrianna and Luke.

He became Obi-wan's Padawan.

"I wish all of the Masters luck by training their Padawans. We face a hard challenge to train our Padawans in a short time because of the Empire, they're still hunting Force-Sensitives and we have to be sure that more Jedi are trained to take the Empire down and create a New Republic." Mace said. "But we also need a plan of doing this, and we all know, we cannot do this all by ourselves, we need each other."

Everyone agreed on that.

As all Rebel soldiers and non-Council Members had left, the small 6-men Jedi High Council had to decide on the plan and cover.

They all agreed that they had to invade the Senate Building and kill the Emperor there.

But there was still the problem of who would do what, and of course people would not trust Jedi anymore, 'cause there were families who eventually killed one of their own children if that one was Force-Sensitive.

They had to change that, but how?

* * *

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: The Plan_

_**R&amp;R**  
_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

The New Jedi Council was debating about a plan after the other Jedi had gone.

"Overthrowing the Emperor seems like madness." Ahsoka said.

"It might seem like that, but it's the only way to stop this Empire. Everyday people are dying because we don't handle fast enough. We need to come up with a plan very soon or everyone will loose their belief in the Jedi and we'll die out." Ahrianna said.

"They already have stopped believing in us Ahrianna, there is barely any hope left for people to believe the Jedi will come to free the Galaxy." Ahsoka said.

"I think we shouldn't give up like that." Ahrianna disagreed. "People might have stopped believing, but those who knew you will never stop believing. I know my father would always remain loyal to the Old Republic and its Jedi Masters, so will the other Loyalist Senators."

"But how do we know who are the Loyalists?" Mace asked. "We have no proof."

"We do." Ahrianna said.

The older Jedi Masters looked at her with surprised but unbelieving faces, even Master Yoda.

"We don't only have my father's word, but also a list. I overheard dad talking to Senator Pooja Naberrie about a list with all Loyalist Senators she had to bring to Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar, the leaders of the Rebel Alliance." Ahrianna told. "I know this is true, I saw that list myself."

"But how will we see it? There's a big possibility they have just thrown it away." Ahsoka said.

"I know where it is." Ahrianna said. "I know that Mon Mothma's son Jobin has the list."

"How..." Obi-wan was about to ask, but he was interrupted.

"It doesn't matter how I know this, but we better get our hands on that list, it will give us the names of the Senators who remained loyal to the Republic back in the old times, they could help us raising a New Republic." Ahrianna said.

"Right, you are." Yoda agreed. "A plan, we need first."

"I think I might have an idea." Ahrianna said, smiling on the inside.

"Which is?" Cin asked.

"I think we need to kidnap some Senators." Ahrianna told. "Most of those we kidnap need to be fiercely loyal to the Empire, but we need to keep my father and his aide out of the Senate for this plan."

"Okay, I think you have our full attention." Mace said, leaning forward to hear what Ahrianna had to tell.

"Well, as I said..." Ahrianna started, and she told them what kind of plan she had in mind. Her plan was perfectly thought out and the other Jedi Masters were convinced this type of strategy would be very useful and could save many lives of their allies, the soldiers and pilots within the Rebel Alliance, those who wanted to fight for democracy. The Masters couldn't be happier, and the plan was made their full plan to overthrow the Emperor and raise a New Republic to restore the Jedi Order.

"So your plan is, to kidnap a few Imperial Senators who're truly loyal to the Emperor?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes." Ahrianna replied. "But we will need the right moment and we should focus on training the young first."

"And when will the right moment be?" Mace asked.

"You'll see." Ahrianna grinned.

* * *

Luke was waiting outside of the Meeting Hall for Ahrianna with both of Ahrianna's Padawans when the doors opened.

Ahrianna walked out with a mysterious smile on her face.

"So your plan did the work?" Luke asked, smirking at her when she looked at him.

"It did." Ahrianna said. "The Masters agreed, but we will have to wait for the right moment to strike."

"Exellent. I knew your plan would somehow work." Luke said. "I want to be with you when you carry out your plan, just to be sure you're safe and sound."

Ahrianna smiled at him. "Of course you can be there with me." she said.

"Master?" it was Mara. "Where will we need to go?" she asked.

"You can already depart for the training grounds, Luke and I need to talk about a few things." Ahrianna replied.

"Yes ma'am." Leia said and both of the girls went away, to the training grounds on the higher levels.

"When will you go on your mission to Lasan?" Ahrianna asked once her Padawans had disappeared out of their sight.

"Probably tomorrow." Luke sadly answered. "You might not be able to go with me because of your Padawans. My dad is taking on Kyle's training until I return."

"I can try to drop them off by Master Yoda, through I don't know if he will agree on that." Ahrianna told. "Otherwise I'll just make a training plan with a Master watching over them."

"You don't have to come you know." Luke said, slightly sad.

"You're my compagnion, I will come with you." Ahrianna said, determined.

Luke looked at her, his blue eyes were very sad. "I don't think you understand." he said and quickly walked away.

"Can't you tell me what's wrong?!" Ahrianna asked, running after him. And when she stopped, Luke turned around. He was completely in tears.

"I can't!" Luke called out. "It's difficult."

"If you don't tell, I'll never be able to understand!" Ahrianna said.

"Fine!" Luke angrily called. "I love you!"

Ahrianna froze in place, she hadn't expected to hear that and her eyes wided.

Luke just walked further, not looking back at Ahrianna anymore.

"You really love me?" Ahrianna asked herself and looked at the ground, allowing a tear to roll down her right cheek and drop down on the ground. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Than she looked up straight again, in the direction where Luke had gone. "Because I love you too..." she whispered.

* * *

**What should happen next? Let me hear.**

**Sorry that I updated so late...**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: What to do now?  
_

**I don't get many comments, through I would like that.  
**

**Everything is appreciated, but not TOO flamy please.**

* * *

Ahrianna was sitting in her room, alone.

Luke had confessed his love for her, but how could she show him that she did feel the same way? And now he had gone, there was no way she could tell him. Luke had left shortly after their fight yesterday, a rash decision from him.

Ahrianna sighed, she didn't feel like doing anything today, she hated to fight with other people, especially those she had a close bond with.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Ahrianna said, expecting it was one of her Padawans.

But it was not Leia or Mara, it was Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda?" Ahrianna said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"A broken heart, you suffer from." Master Yoda said. "No good, that is."

Ahrianna sighed. "I know that Master Yoda, but I don't know how to deal with it. I've never loved someone like this before." she said, tears rolling down her cheeks to her chin.

"Broken, how did it get?" Master Yoda asked, sitting down on the floor in front of her.

"We had a fight yesterday, after the meeting." Ahrianna replied while being in tears and looked down at the floor. "And now he left."

"Feelings for young Kenobi, you carry." Master Yoda concluded.

"Yes." Ahrianna said, her voice sounded in a way pretty desperate.

"Been able to contact him, you haven't." Master Yoda said.

"No." Ahrianna said. "I do really love him, but I never knew he felt the same way. I thought he wanted to be just friends."

"Talk to him about this, I will." Master Yoda said.

Ahrianna looked up from the floor. "You will?" she asked, completely surprised.

"Not in tears, you have to be." Master Yoda said, giving her a tissue.

"Thank you, Master." Ahrianna thankfully said as she took the tissue to dry her tears.

Master Yoda went away, probably searching contact with Luke.

Ahrianna was slightly happier, she could smile again.

* * *

Luke was on board of his Starfighter, mocking in the cockpitt.

He had gone all alone, maybe not the best decision ever, but he had to get away from the Jedi Headquarters to avoid Ahrianna.

"She clearly doesn't feel the same way about me." Luke murmered, all angry and sad. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks, even after hours of crying. He had cried all night, maybe not something a Jedi should do, but his heart was completely broken.

Then the holo-phone rang.

"Luke Kenobi here." Luke replied as he pressed the 'answer button'.

"Master Yoda, you speak with." a familiar raspy voice said.

Luke sighed. "What is it?" he asked.

"Talk about Ahrianna, we must." Master Yoda said.

Luke's heart skipped a beat. "Y-yes, w-what about h-her?" he asked, stammering.

"Brokenhearted, she is." Master Yoda replied.

"She broke mine." Luke said.

"Broke hers, you did." Master Yoda said. "Never knew you loved her, she did. Loves you, she does. A rash decision, you made."

Luke was silent. He never knew Ahrianna loved him... wait. Ahrianna LOVES him, just like he LOVES her. "I'm coming back, immediately." Luke said and shut off the holo-phone.

He had nothing else on his mind but the girl he loved so deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Everything is Alright  
_

**Here's another chapter. Hope you like it!  
**

**Maybe a few time gaps here &amp; there. Through not in this chapter, next chapter there will be.  
**

* * *

Ahrianna heard Master Yoda through the Force, hearing him say Luke had arrived at the docking bays. When she came in, she saw Luke immediately, standing there with a smile on his handsome face and his eyes shining.

Luke ran up to Ahrianna and wrapped his strong arms around her tight waist. He looked in her mysterious noir dark brown eyes for a moment and grabbed her head before he started kissing her while pulling her body against him.

When Luke pushed her away to breath, he felt the truth, Ahrianna was the only woman who could make him happy.

"Thank you, that you came back." Ahrianna said.

"I shouldn't have yelled, I was stupid. I hope you can forgive me for it." Luke said with slight shame.

"I would always forgive you." Ahrianna said. "I didn't see your signs of love, and I hadn't realized I loved you before you told and ran away."

"We're on one line then." Luke said, smirking while saying it.

"We are." Ahrianna said and gave him a kiss on his nose. "Come, we need to prepare ourselves for the plan."

"How long will this preparation take?" Luke asked, walking with Ahrianna while holding her left hand.

"Maybe a month or less, not that much like my training took." Ahrianna said.

* * *

On Alderaan...

"Viceroy Organa, have you ever seen signs of Force-Sensitivity in your daughter?" Admiral Piett asked.

"She was mysterious at times, but not that she lifted heavy things." Bail replied. He was tired of answering Imperial questions, this was already the 48th time that they asked him all kind of questions about his daughter.

"Can you tell something about those times she was mysterious?" Admiral Piett asked.

"Well, one day she came back from school and I saw some spark in her eyes I had seen by Master Kenobi &amp; Master Yoda too. I say it was a spark of wisdom and truth, cause the first sentence she spoke was pretty the same to a Jedi wisdom, don't know which one." Bail replied and looked at Breha. "Do you still know it, Breha?"

Breha looked down for a moment. "I believe it was something like _'There is no passion, there is serenity'_." she answered.

Admiral Piett looked very pleased and took something from his pocket.

It was a white envelope with green spots on it.

"This was intercepted from an Outer Rim planet to you. We believe this is your daughter's handwriting?" Admiral Piett asked.

Bail looked at the white envelope, seeing his name with black ink in the middle. _'To Viceroy Bail Prestor Organa of Alderaan' _He immediately recognized it. "Y-y-yes, this is Ahrianna's handwriting."

"Good. You can keep the letter, since it was adressed to you and I'm not in position to read a letter to any Imperial Senator." Admrial Piett said and stood up. "Have a nice day Viceroy, My Lady." and he left.

Bail waited till the Admiral had left the room and quickly opened it, taking out quite a letter, from his daughter:

* * *

_Dear father,_

_As you may know, I am Force-Sensitive and training to become a real Jedi._

_All the Jedi Masters I saved are healthy now and we've collided with the Rebel Alliance from Mon Mothma, still we have our own headquarters._

_I can't tell you any locations, it's for in case the Empire reads this after it's intercepted._

_I feel wiser and stronger now, able to do something to help humanity._

_I cannot return to Alderaan at any costs since its way too dangerous.  
_

_But I will tell you our New Code, it has quite changed._

_"Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy."_

_Master Kenobi started with this. He wants to wash away his guilt over Anakin Skywalker's fall to the Dark Side, and I can believe him.  
_

_"Jedi use their powers to defend and to protect."_

_Master Windu thought about this, since we're there to protect those who're innocent and defenseless. We're no born Generals or Commanders, we have no lust for power or deep wishes to be great. All we want is defending the innocent against evil and threats to peace.  
_

_"Jedi respect all life, in any form."_

_Old Master Yoda added this, he's very wise and everyone wanted him to say something that could end up in the Code. He's probably the wisest Master who ever lived, may he live on in the Force when he passes._

_"Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy."_

_This is a sentence Luke Kenobi, my training buddy, brought in. We're no Sith, we only listen to the Force and to the innocents around us._

_"Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training."_

_This is what I came up with. I never thought it would end up in the Code, but the Masters seem to think I'm wise enough to say anything for something important like this. I completed my training in only 4 months and I was quite surprised about this. But my Masters apparently weren't that surprised, it was like they expected me to be this 'good' &amp; 'perfect' in Jedi Arts._

_I can say nothing else but an old Jedi wisdom to end my letter with: "May the Force be with you."  
_

_With love,_

_Jedi Knight Ahrianna Organa, ex-Crown Princess of Alderaan_

* * *

Bail cried while reading. He had never thought he could be so proud to his little girl than now.

Breha took the letter from him and read it too. She smiled. "She has become quite wise, hasn't she?" Breha asked, looking at her husband.

Bail dried his eyes. "Yes, she has. Everything we did for her is not lost." he said.

"Indeed not, Ahrianna has now the protection of the whole Rebel Alliance and well trained Jedi Masters. She's safe, and that's what you wanted." Breha said.

"Still she's not here." Bail said. "And I just want to see her, just one more time."

Breha laid a hand on his shoulder. "You will see her soon, I believe in that." she said, smiling at him. "Just don't stop believing."

Bail nodded. "I know." he sighed.

Captain Grayson Antilles walked in. "Viceroy, the folk is waiting for your speech." he said after a formal salute.

Bail stood up, taking his daughter's letter with him.

"What are you going to do?" Breha asked with worry in her voice.

"I will speak for my daughter." Bail replied, walking to the door. "She deserves to be heard."

He walked out of the room, into the hall.

Bail breathed in for the last time before he entered the bright white stage that was put up for his speech in front of the Alderanian Palace.

When the grand doors closed behind him, he knew there was no way back.

Bail coughed and started to speak: "It has been a while ago since I heard from my daughter. But she has found her contact again."

The civilians of Alderaan whispered a few things, but Bail didn't hear it.

Holo-cameras were filming all he said, but Bail didn't care about it.

"My daughter has become a Jedi, trained in the Arts she was supposed to learn all along." Bail spoke. "And now, as her father, I will send her message into the world."

He knew this speech would be put on the Holo-Channel tonight, so everyone in the Galaxy would be able to hear her voice.

"This, is my daughter's voice." Bail said and opened the letter. "_We're no born Generals or Commanders, we have no lust for power or deep wishes to be great. All we want is defending the innocent against evil and threats to peace. Power will only bring corruption and prejudice in this Galaxy and justice shall be denied, and when there's no justice, people can never find rest within the Force. We Jedi will live on for generations and defeat this Empire once and for all, but we can't do it alone. We need help from everyone who is against the Empire. We won't back down now. We. Are. One."  
_

It was silent for a brief moment, but then the applause and cheering started. All civilians were happy they had heard something from a Jedi again, they hadn't stopped believing.

Bail was happy to see his people like this, it made him at ease. He could sleep peacefully tonight.

Bail looked up at the sky, still unknowing of where his daughter was. _'Ahrianna, wherever you are, thank you for your message. Your voice shall be heard in the Galaxy tonight, and now your voice is heard, I can sleep peacefully.'_

* * *

The Jedi had the radio on on the Holo-Channel. It was a legal Imperial channel, but it still carried messages from Rebels, but than twisted in Imperial style.

All Jedi were listening to the speeches of Imperial Senators. Some were not really listening, more busy with talking to another Jedi or a Rebel next to them.

Ahrianna &amp; Luke were just kissing, completely not listening.

_"Hey, Ava."_ the male presentator said. _"What did you think of Viceroy Organa's speech today?"_

That caught everyone's attention, especially Ahrianna's.

_"I think he's in danger, Travis."_ Ava, the female presentator, replied. _"Carrying out a message from a Jedi is forbidden at all costs."_

_"We can't skip him. So here is the speech of Viceroy Bail Organa of Alderaan."_ Travis said.

There was a crack in the radio, but then the voice of Bail Organa sounded through the room.

_"It has been a while ago since I heard from my daughter. But she has found her contact again."_ the speech started.

Ahrianna's eyes wided.

_"My daughter has become a Jedi, trained in the Arts she was supposed to learn all along."_ Bail's speech went on. _"And now, as her father, I will send her message into the world."_

Ahrianna got afraid, afraid for what her father had carried out this afternoon.

"_This, is my daughter's voice._" Bail spoke. "_We're no born Generals or Commanders, we have no lust for power or deep wishes to be great. All we want is defending the innocent against evil and threats to peace. Power will only bring corruption and prejudice in this Galaxy and justice shall be denied, and when there's no justice, people can never find rest within the Force. We Jedi will live on for generations and defeat this Empire once and for all, but we can't do it alone. We need help from everyone who is against the Empire. We won't back down now. We. Are. One."_

All Jedi looked at Ahrianna, who was completely shocked.

"Did you send him something?" Mace asked.

"Just one letter." Ahrianna replied. "From after we left Dagobah."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Now we can only hope that your father doesn't get in trouble." Mace said. "Otherwise our plan shall fail."

"It won't completely fail." Luke said. "We just need his Aide."

"True about that, young Kenobi is." Master Yoda said.

Mace sat back in his chair. "Still this is not good at all." he said.

"We need to carry out this plan." Luke pleaded. "And it needs to happen as soon as possible. The less preparation we need, the less moves the Empire can make."

All Jedi voted in, so Master Windu had to get along.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Read &amp; Review please!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: The Victorious Plans of Ahrianna Breha Padmé Organa  
_

**I'm updating quicker now, I had a writer's block for a while, plus I had my birthday to celebrate.**

**This chapter can have M-rated elements.**

* * *

**5 months later...**

Ahrianna was on board of her Padawan Mara Jade's ship, the Jade Shadow. She stood in the cockpitt, looking through the big window.

It was a yacht like her own ship, the Thantiss IV, but less traditionally built. The Thantiss IV was a diplomatic ship with barely any guns on it while the Jade Shadow was more like a combat yacht: there were multiple gunning spots, an arsenal of blaster and quite a collection of lightsabers built by Mara herself during her training.

"Master, are we ready for takeoff?" Mara asked.

"Are Luke &amp; Leia on board?" Ahrianna asked.

Mara nodded. "They're in the passenger area." she replied.

"Start the engines." Ahrianna commanded.

Mara did what Ahrianna said and sat down in the pilot's seat.

Ahrianna herself went into the passenger area, seeing Luke &amp; Leia sitting there at a round table.

Luke smiled at her, probably mentally undressing her.

Ahrianna smiled, he was her boyfriend now, he was allowed to have such thoughts about her.

* * *

Leia looked up as Ahrianna came in.

Ahrianna was smiling, at her boyfriend Luke.

"I think I'll go to the cockpitt." Leia quickly said as she saw Luke's glance and stood up, walking over to the door. She closed the door behind her, locking it twice.

"We won't hear anything?" Mara asked.

"I put dubble protection on the door!" Leia replied.

"I doubt that will help when they'll have sex against the door." Mara snorted.

''Hey! Don't think about Master Organa like that! She's a proper woman!'' Leia almost shouted.

Mara glanced at her. "Master Organa is not that innocent anymore, I saw her once with open robes in the corridor kissing Kenobi Jr., who had also open robes." she said. "You keep saying she's proper, well, she isn't."

"You really think they will have sex on a mission?" Leia asked.

"They could, they know we won't be near Coruscant for almost 3 full days." Mara replied.

Leia was about to say something, but Mara shot her a glare, so she didn't say anything and closed her mouth.

"Don't lay awake of it, Master Organa and Kenobi Jr. will probably try to not get pregnant." Mara said, and the ship took off from the landing platform.

* * *

Ahrianna was sitting on her boyfriend's lap, kissing him, as the ship took off.

"Shall we take this chance?" Luke asked her, his hands disappearing in her pants.

Ahrianna felt Luke's hand nearing her sex, she felt slightly uncomfortable. "This soon?" Ahrianna asked. "We're only together for 5 months."

"I love you." Luke told her. "You're my one true love, no other woman could please my desires. I won't take you without your approval, I can wait for you." and he got his hands out of her pants, placing them on her waist.

"We have to make this plan succesfull first." Ahrianna said. "And when we've both survived the war, we'll do it."

"I hope it'll come quick." Luke said before he started kissing her neckline. "I'm not planning on dying anyway."

"That's good to hear." Ahrianna said.

"I know your plan will succeed, you're brilliant." Luke said. "And everyone knows that."

* * *

**Enormous time skip of 3 days!...**

* * *

**_On board of the Jade Shadow, near Coruscant..._**

"Try to get closer." Ahrianna ordered.

"But we will be discovered." Mara said.

"I was talking about the Shadow Fighter." Ahrianna said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm immediately on it." Mara said and ran to the back of the ship, to the small fighter attached to the ship.

"You're ready?" Leia asked, who already sat in the small fighter.

"I was born ready, you?" Mara asked.

"Me too." Leia said, smiling from ear to ear.

Then Ahrianna's voice sounded through the comlink. _"Remember where we talked about: just stun the Imperial guards and the Senators inside, I do not want to have any death on my name!"_ Ahrianna told.

"Yes Master." Mara replied. "Leia, would you set our guns on 'stun'?"

"Of course." Leia said and took their handguns to set them on 'stun'.

_"Good luck girls."_ Ahrianna said. _"I know you will succeed. Call me when you stunned them."_

"Yes Master." Mara said, activating the Fire Fighter's engines and took off. She piloted the ship closer to the large Senatorial ship where many True Imperial Senators were on. Mara found an entrance on the belly of the ship and connected the Fire Fighter to it.

"Alright." Mara said and took a gun from Leia. "Secretive, quick and use the Force."

"You sound like Master Organa already." Leia said and smiled.

"Don't remind me of that." Mara said and opened the shutter soundlessly.

Leia and Mara got into the Senatorial ship.

There was no one in the hallway.

Mara gave a sign to Leia and they soundlessly moved.

Nearing a door, they heard voices, adult voices.

"Senator Organa, you will be in deep trouble." a female voice said.

"Prime Minister, I am not guilty to anything of that!" the voice of Senator Bail Organa sounded.

"Your daughter is a Jedi, and you took her words up in your speech." the Prime Minister said.

"What would you do if it were your daughter?" Organa asked.

"I would've disowned her the moment I knew she was a Jedi." the Prime Minister said.

"My daughter was just Force-Sensitive first, but she just joined them." Organa told. "As a father, I carry love for my daughter like every parent should. That you put the Empire first doesn't matter to me, my folk and my family goes first, and I wanted to let my people know that my daughter, my heir, is all safe."

"Guards! Arrest him!" the Prime Minister told.

Then Leia pushed the 'open' button.

Both Leia and Mara shot all the Senators down, not leaving one to remain standing, not even Senator Organa and his Aide.

"Master, we got 'em." Mara reported through her comlink.

"Good, now go to the cockpitt and stun them before putting them with the rest." Ahrianna said. "Then pilot it to the Headquarters."

"Yes Master." Mara said while Leia locked the room down, so it could only be opened with a password only she knew.

"I'll finish this." Leia said and went to the cockpitt to finish the job, coming back with 2 stunned bodies. She ticked the password in and put the 2 pilots in the room too before locking it down again.

They went to the cockpitt.

"We did a good job." Mara said as she sat down in the pilot's chair with Leia next to her.

"The Force was with us," Leia said. "and we have a brilliant Master."

"Two real good facts." Mara pointed out and laughed.

* * *

**So? How was this?**

**Sorry for not updating, I have been busy with school for a while now.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: The 2nd part of a Victorious Master Plan  
_

**Sorry that I didn't update quicker!**

**Please tell me what you think of this story!**

* * *

Senator Bail Organa was slowly waking up. He wanted to get up, but he was clearly too unstable to stand on his feet.

"Slow it down Senator." a young woman's voice said.

Bail looked up, seeing a young lady with fire red hair and emerald green eyes in black Jedi robes. "Who are you?" he asked.

"You will find out." the woman said, walking out of the room again.

Soon, the other Senators were also waking.

"Kaylie, are you alright?" Bail asked his aide, helping her up.

"Thank you Bail." Kaylie said as she stood on her feet.

The Prime Minister of Lothal was clearly angry, walking over to Bail. "You knew that the ship would be attacked, didn't you? I bet you turned us over to those filthy Rebels!"

"He didn't turn you over." another voice said.

The Senators looked to the door to see a brown haired brown-eyed woman in white Jedi robes. "It was a plan of our own."

"And who may you be then?" the Prime Minister of Lothal asked in disgust.

"That doesn't matter to you yet. You're our prisoners now and you will see the the Rebel Alliance's glorious defeat of the Empire and the rise of a New Republic." the woman said and turned around, locking the door.

No one could do a thing but wait and see where they were brought.

* * *

The Senators were just sitting there, bored of waiting.

Suddenly, the ship shaked, and a loud boom was heard.

'Something odd is going to happen...' Bail thought, it was just a feeling, but he knew he was close.

The doors opened and soldiers of the Rebel Alliance, who were dressed in black with a silver blouse underneath, came in.

"Take them to the Order!" one yelled, obviously the commander of the squad.

All of them were roughly taken out of the ship, between lines of Rebel soldiers, all carrying blasters.

The line lead to a door, with the Jedi Order logo on it.

When the door opened, a big round room was revealed. Many rows of chairs were occupied by high ranked Rebels, special Rebel task forces and the Rebel council in the back while the people in Jedi robes were all sitting in the rows in the front.

There were 6 red chairs in the center of the room, still empty.

The Senators were lead down the aisle, to the front.

Bail looked around, seeing this was a well-organized Jedi Order where non-sensitives had a vote too. 'This is so much like a Republic already. And these six Masters, they must represent the Old Republic wisdom and everything else the Old Jedi Order valued.' he thought.

He looked at every Jedi, but he didn't spot his daughter's face. Yet he did see the two Jedi who had 'abducted' them.

"Honor to the Masters of the Jedi Council!" a voice yelled. It was the sign that everyone stood up from their seats.

The door on the right opened, and six figures in brown Jedi cloaks walked in. One was clearly smaller than the rest, 3 were obviously woman and some were not human.

When they were standing in front of a seat, they pulled off their hoods before she sat down.

There was Master Yoda, obviously sitting in the Grand Master position and representing his wisdom. There was Mace Windu, representing the fighting skills a Jedi had to possess. There was Obi-wan Kenobi, representing the Old Order's selflessity and goodness. There was Cin Drillag, the Jedi Battlemaster, he had barely changed at all since Bail last saw him. There was Ahsoka, probably in the Council because of her training under Anakin Skywalker.

Bail moved his eyes to the last member of the Jedi Council, who was sitting all way on the left, the closest to the crowd.

He thought his heart skipped a beat for a moment.

The person who sat there, was no one less than his own daughter!

And what was that in her neck? Were those red lines... markings?

Who had done THAT to her?!

* * *

A few minutes earlier, just before the ship landed.

Ahrianna was very nervous, she was about to face her father and some other Senators in less than 10 minutes.

"Ahrianna, are you alright?" it was Luke.

"I don't know if I am." Ahrianna sighed.

Luke wrapped his arms around her. "I'll make you feel better." he said, moving his hands over her belly.

"Luke, not now." Ahrianna warned him, but yet he nibbled her neck, fluttering her heart.

"Mr Kenobi! Do you really think this is appropriate now?" Ahsoka asked as she walked by.

"Sorry Master Tano, I can't help it that my girlfriend is so beautiful." Luke replied, smiling as he did.

"You never learn." Ahsoka mumbled. "Anyways, you need to take your place on the 1st row in the Order. You got to go, your girlfriend can save herself."

Luke kissed Ahrianna on her lips one more time before he got out the hallway to the Order room before Ahsoka would drag him out.

"Your boyfriend leaves marks on you." Ahsoka said.

"I know." Ahrianna said, now slightly more relaxed.

"Right. Put up your hood and straighten you robes, we're about to enter the Order room." Ahsoka said as she put on her hood.

Ahrianna straighted her yellow Jedi robes in an appropriate way and put on the hood of her brown Jedi robe.

She got in line, just as the other Masters.

"Stay formal, and don't look at your father." Ahsoka advised her. "I know this can be hard for you."

"Yes, Ahsoka." Ahrianna said.

"Good. Be brave, and show the other Senators you're not afraid of them, you're a Jedi." Ahsoka said.

Ahrianna nodded, she understood what Ahsoka was trying to tell her.

"The Senators are brought into the room." General Madine told.

"Thank you General." Mace said and opened the door.

Ahrianna breathed deep in and out just before she entered the Order room. She walked to her chair, not looking to her father.

As the other Masters removed their hood, she did it too and sat down.

As Ahsoka had advised, she didn't look at her father, through she felt he was looking at her.

Mace stood up, clearing his troath. "Galactic Imperial Senators," he adressed the 9 of them. "unfortuniatly, we can't and won't let you go. In order to restore the peace in the Galaxy, we had one of our best Knights creating this plan. Please, Jedi Mastermind Ahrianna Organa, stand up."

Ahrianna stood up, standing up tall, elegant and full of authority.

"We should've known!" the blonde woman in blue Imperial robes yelled. "The Emperor shall know of this!"

"The Emperor can't do anything for you in this complex." Ahrianna said on her political tone.

The eyes of the Imperial Senators all wided.

"In here, only Jedi and authorized Rebel leaders have access to communication rooms. And for security, those rooms are guarded by creatures immune for Mind tricks and things like that." Ahrianna finished and sat down again.

"Knight Kenobi, Padawan Bridger and Mr Orrelios, bring these Senators to their selected rooms." Mace said.

* * *

Bail was still in shock of what his daughter had claimed. Deep inside he was truly proud to her, but he couldn't act to that.

"Knight Kenobi, Padawan Bridger and Mr Orrelios, bring these Senators to their selected rooms." Mace said.

Bail suddenly felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulders. A moment later, both he and Kaylie were thrown over the shoulders of a male Lasat.

The other Senators were lead out of the room by two boys of 19 years old. One had black hair, a tanned skin and dark blue eyes, wearing an orange suit and a yellow belt where a strange sort weapon hang. The other boy had blonde hair, sky blue eyes and a lighter skin, wearing traditional white Jedi tunics with a brown coat over it and a black belt to keep the tunics closed and a lightsaber hang on it.

The blonde boy, Bail pressumed this was Padmé's son Luke Naberrie Kenobi, shot him one last look before the Lasat turned around the corner of the main hallway, into a smaller corridor with locked doors.

Bail didn't yet know what that look had meant, but he would find out soon.

A few turns left and right later, the Lasat who carried them unlocked a door and put both of them in a blue satin chair.

"Master Organa wanted you two in this room." the Lasat said. "And since I have to follow her orders, I wish you a good stay in this more luxory quarter. Master Organa will visit you later today."

The Lasat shut the door, locking it.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Ahrianna's visit to her dad  
_

**Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

"Are you positive that I must go inside with you?" Luke asked.

They were walking towards the special quarters where Ahrianna's father and his Senatorial Aide Kaylie Rowland were held.

"Luke, my dad is not that overprotective." Ahrianna replied. "I am sure he won't harm you, you're a Jedi and fully able to protect me."

"Yeah... yet I'm afraid for his reaction, you know." Luke said. "I don't even know if he'll trust me."

They stopped at the door.

"Luke, don't be so shy. You will get through it, just hold on to me." Ahrianna said.

"It's not always that simple." Luke sighed.

Ahrianna glared at him for a moment and unlocked the door, entering the room.

Luke looked for a moment at Senator Bail Organa and Ms Kaylie Rowland.

There was no doubt that Bail was Ahrianna's father: there was the same tanned skin, the same political... thingy in their eyes, the same black hair and obviously the same statement against the Empire from what he had heard during Bail's speech.

Kaylie Rowland was another story, for some reason, Luke didn't really trust her. Yet he didn't know why he felt it, maybe because of how she glared at Ahrianna.

"Hello dad." Ahrianna said as she stood in front of her father.

"Was this your idea?" Bail asked.

"It was." Ahrianna admitted.

"I could've guessed it already, you've always been so well in strategy." Bail said.

"Oh, dad, before I tell you this, just promise you don't get angry or anything in that direction." Ahrianna told.

"Okay..." Bail said, obviously confused.

"Dad, this is Luke Kenobi." Ahrianna introduced Luke. "My boyfriend."

"I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances." Luke said, trying to hide his nerves as much as possible. "Yet, I'm honored to meet you." and held out his hand.

Althrough Bail wasn't really happy with the fact his daughter had a boyfriend, he still shook Luke's hand. "I'm actually glad you're her boyfriend and not some reckless Rebel. I hope you treat my daughter with respect and keep her safe from any harm." he said as neutral as possible.

Luke smiled for a moment before Ahrianna cleared her throat. "Kaylie, to be sure my plan works, I shall need your clothes." she said.

"What? Why?" Kaylie asked.

"To bring this Empire down, I must come through in the Senate. And because no one knew you were on that ship, I need to pretend to be you when I go in." Ahrianna said. "It's just a part of my plan to bring the Jedi back."

"You set up everything, haven't you?" Bail asked his daughter, crossing his arms.

"Ahrianna planned everything, it's the reason she's on the council with the elder Masters. She holds their wisdom like it's her own." Luke replied.

Ahrianna giggled, making Luke smirk at her.

"Kaylie, give my daughter your dress." Bail ordered.

Kaylie grumbled some as she and Ahrianna got to the bathroom, leaving the men alone.

"So, what made you fall for my daughter?" Bail asked.

"The person she is. She's determined about so many things, stubborn too, but that's a regular Jedi habit. Still I love it about her, and she's very talented, all Masters have admitted that fact." Luke replied, blushing slightly. "She's beautiful too, and I hope that you'll give me permission to marry your daughter once this war's over."

"I will have to tell my wife this first, but I want to know how long you two are together now." Bail said.

"Well, quite a time by now. I believe it's 5 months." Luke told.

"And you've not done anything to her yet?" Bail asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"If you mean sex, no way. I deeply love Ahrianna. I will wait until she's ready for it." Luke replied. "Plus I prefer having sex after marriage. 'Cause if we get accidental children then, they'll be legal. I don't think the other Jedi would approve of illeglimate love babies."

"That's at least good news. I hope you treated my daughter well?" Bail asked.

"I always would, sir." Luke replied.

"You're a good boy, and I believe you. Yet I keep an eye out on you." Bail told.

"That won't be a problem to me, sir." Luke said.

Just a few seconds later, Ahrianna came out with Kaylie's dress.

"We need to go, a Senate meeting is in 5 days and we need to get ready." Ahrianna said.

"It was nice talking to you, Mr Organa." Luke said, and left the prison with Ahrianna, locking it behind his back.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: About to travel to Coruscant  
_

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update, I have been on a holiday and I didn't have the time to write.  
**

**Please leave a useful review at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Ahrianna was dressing herself in Kaylie's dress while Luke was waiting outside on the landings platform for her. She was lucky she was around the same height as Kaylie and that neighter of them was fatter than the other, otherwise it could've been a very problem.

Once she was done, Ahrianna turned to the mirror to do her hair. But she was incredibly nervous. It had to happen at the next meeting of the Imperial Senators, the Empire had to fall soon. And this was their only opportunity without risking so many lives, only the lives of the best fighters.

Ahrianna sighed and sat down on the chair in the room. "I can't do this." she said, slightly crying too. She was so afraid she would lose Luke or one of the other Masters because of her plan. She was lucky she hadn't done her make-up yet, or it would have been destroyed.

The door behind her opened, and Master Kenobi (senior) came in. "What's wrong Ahrianna?" he asked.

"I'm afraid." Ahrianna replied. "It all depends on me now, I can't make any mistake, otherwise someone's gonna lose his life."

"You won't make any mistake, I'm sure of that." Obi-wan told her.

"How can you have so much faith in me? Is it because I'm your son's girlfriend or what?" Ahrianna asked.

"I know you won't, because you're one of the strongest young Jedi Masters I ever saw during my life. And when this is done, I'll be honored to see you marry my son." Obi-wan replied.

"If it comes that far." Ahrianna murmered.

"Stay positive, and trust on the Force." Obi-wan said and walked away.

'Well, I hope I can...' Ahrianna sadly thought. She breathed out and walked out of the room in Kaylie's dress onto the landings platform.

Luke stood there, his jaw dropped.

Ahrianna giggled. "You can close your jaw right now." she said.

"Sorry, you're just gorgeous in that dress." Luke said.

"You haven't seen any of my mom in her dresses then." Ahrianna said.

"I don't need to see that, I will only look at you." Luke said, planting gentle kisses on her lips and on her neck.

Ahrianna laid her hands in Luke's dark blonde hair as he kissed her neck, feeling Luke's strong arms around her tight waist.

Luke stopped and just looked into her eyes. "I love you Ahrianna. Be strong, be safe." he said in a caring whisper. There were tears in his eyes.

"Please Luke, don't cry." Ahrianna said.

"Just don't die." Luke told her. "I can't live this life without you by my side."

"I can't promise, I'm sorry." Ahrianna said, also starting to cry. "I wish I could." She cried her tears in Luke's tunic.

Luke was still holding, hoping this wasn't the last time he would be holding his girlfriend. "Have a safe voyage." he whispered in her ear. "I will be near you when you need me there, all of us shall be there."

"Thank you Luke." Ahrianna said. "Thank you so much." She walked into the Senatorial ship.

As the bridge closed, the vessel got away, leaving Luke at the landings platform.

The Jedi would depart another time since their ships were quicker than the Senatorial vessel.

Luke only wished he could have been with her on the vessel, to be sure nothing happened to her. He didn't want to lose her in battle before they really had a chance to be together.

* * *

**So... what do you think?**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long, I didn't have inspiration for this story anymore.**

**Keep posting reviews! They're loved!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: _**The Battle of Coruscant**_  
_

_**This story is nearing it's end! Thank you all who have been following, favouriting and reviewing.**_

* * *

Ahrianna had found her way into the Senatorial Building in her disguise.

Many Senators were gossiping about the missing Senators and why they 'let her go'.

Of course no one saw it was her, the exiled Princess of Alderaan, not even her father's closest friends did. It meant her disguise worked well, maybe too well.

Ahrianna felt the other Jedi reaching out to her, giving her the sign they were on their places.

The Senatorial Building was now surrounded by Jedi who were shielding their presences from the Emperor and Darth Vader.

_"All Senators and Representatives to their pods!"_ the voice of Admiral Piett sounded through the speakers in the halls.

As everyone did, Ahrianna noticed that Pooja Naberrie was watching her. 'She might know...' Ahrianna thought as she walked to the Senatorial pod of Alderaan. She took her father's place disguised as his aide.

Then the Emperor appeared, raising his arms and most of the Senators clapped, anyway, those who truly supported the Emperor.

While that happened, Ahrianna felt Luke reaching out to her.

_"We're ready."_ he told her before shielding his presence once again.

Ahrianna smiled, now it was only waiting for the right moment.

The debate was about the Jedi pair on Lothal.

_'Kanan and Ezra.'_ Ahrianna knew.

"We need to kill this scrum!" a true Imperial Senator said.

"We better deal with them soon, otherwise they might form a real threat against the Empire!" another true Imperial called.

There were more of those 'kill them!' comments, so the Emperor was distracted, Vader as well.

Ahrianna smiled and slowly got back into the hallways that nobody saw her suddenly disappear, watching the Emperor closely before she went away. She ducked in an empty closet somewhere in the halls towards the 'Executing Halls' where she was once brought to. She dropped the dress, revealing her yellow Jedi robes with her lightsabers. She reached out to the Jedi around the building. _'Be ready.' _she messaged to them. Ahrianna got out of the closet, running soundlessly into one Execution Hall.

The Emperor was still distracted and wasn't watching any of the halls.

_'Now!'_ Ahrianna messaged.

Suddenly, the roof of the Senate Building opened, revealing the Thantiss IV hanging above it, bridge down.

Jedi Masters, Knights and Padawans jumped down, onto certain empty pods.

"Get them!" the Emperor called.

Red Guards appeared on the pods, but they were quickly killed by the Jedi they approached.

Ahrianna ran up to the Emperor, but he saw her and shot lightning to her. She was barely able to duck, but she was able to stop the lightning from hitting her by igniting one of her blades and absorbing the lightning.

The Emperor stopped. "So you have become a Jedi, little Organa girl." he said.

"You picked the right conclusion." Ahrianna said, watching the Emperor's every move.

"You cannot win this, little Jedi. You're pathetic, weak, and you will meet your death at this point." the Emperor laughed.

It made Ahrianna angry for a moment, but she restored her feelings. She saw both Luke and Master Kenobi fighting Vader and got hope. "You're wrong." she said.

The Emperor stopped laughing and looked at her with angry neon yellow eyes.

"I am _stronger_ than I was before." Ahrianna said. "Through my training may not have been formal at any point, I am _ready_, and _I am not afraid_."

She jumped upon the pod the Emperor stood on, catching him off guard.

The Emperor was trying to do something, but Ahrianna was way quicker than he had expected and slit his throat easily, making his body fall down on the stone hard floor below the pods.

It was a distraction for Vader, who got killed by Luke almost instantly.

The Red Guards were easily defeated.

Ahrianna stood there in the spot where the Emperor once stood and looked up at the Imperial Senators.

The true Imperials were watching her with disgust and were yelling at her while the rest was cheering.

"Silence!" Ahrianna called.

The Senators all quit their noise.

"Today, a new Era has started. A new Era of democracy!" Ahrianna formally spoke, knowing that HoloNet was broadcasting this. "The Jedi Knights will return to their former places with the Sith now dead. The Senators who once supported Emperor Palpatine shall be removed from the Senate and stripped of their titles. Only democratically chosen Senators may stay for their terms and under them will be voted a new Supreme Chancellor! Yet, the name shall be changed. It will be Supreme President, who will only stay for 4 years unless he's democratically re-chosen by the Senate."

The democratic Senators all cheered and clapped.

"Tonight, you will democratically vote who you want as Supreme President." Ahrianna said, bowed to the all of them and left, just as the rest of the Jedi did.

"What you did was brave." Luke said from behind her.

Ahrianna turned around. "Come, we need to be quick and move everything to Coruscant. Let the Padawans free the Jedi slaves, you are in command of the moving. I need to do something else first." she said and got to the ship she came with.

She flew it to Alderaan, to visit her mother.

* * *

Queen Breha was impatiently waiting for any sign of her husband as a young guard came in, his face as white as paint. "What is it?" she asked.

"Your Highness, you will need to see this." the young guard clued.

Breha walked to the entrance the guard had come through. Once she opened the door slightly wider, her eyes did as well.

There, in the bright white halls of the Alderanian Royal Palace, stood her only daughter Ahrianna, dressed in yellow Jedi robes.

"Hello mom." she said, smiling shyly.

"Ahrianna? Is that you?" Breha asked full of unbelief, touching her daughter's cheeks and braided hair.

"It's me mom. I'm home." her daughter, Ahrianna replied.

Breha's face changed with the joy that came and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mom... can't... breathe!" Ahrianna said as she gasped for air.

"I'm so sorry." Breha said, letting go of her daughter. "I just can't believe you're back!"

"I can understand that." Ahrianna said. "By the way, dad will return tomorrow or late this night. He only has to vote for a new Supreme President now Palps and Vader are dead."

"Who killed them?" Breha asked.

"Master Kenobi and his son killed Vader, and..." Ahrianna started. "... I killed Palps."

Breha smiled. "You're much more of a fighter than both your father and I ever could be." she said. "I am so happy I bore such a strong girl. The people of Alderaan will love you very much, they will love you for their Queen."

"Thanks for the support mom, I will remember." Ahrianna said before she left again for Coruscant, she had some things to do to restore the peace in the Galaxy.

* * *

**I think next chapter will be the end.  
**

**So... who needs to become the 1st Supreme President? Tell me in your review!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: **Epilogue part 1  
**_

**Choice of 1st Supreme President: Bail Organa  
**

* * *

While the Jedi Order was moving across the Galaxy, the democratic members of the Senate were discussing their new President.

"Is there a way we can choose a Senator who's actually friends with the Jedi?" Senator Pooja Naberrie of Naboo asked.

"If we do that, we might end up living in a Jedi Empire instead of a Republic!" Borsk Fey'lya, the Bothanian Senator, said.

"The Jedi protected the peace for 2000 years at last before the Republic fell, because we were influenced by Palpatine. And Palpatine was apparently very strong in the Force, shielding himself from the Jedi. But that's exactly why we need the Jedi." Pooja disagreed.

"I agree with Pooja. The Jedi are the Guardians of peace, they're not supposed to take freedom away." Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila told.

"Force-Sensitives are no good to this Galaxy, they're better off death so there is no war about this damn Force of them." Borsk disagreed.

Some Senators who also didn't like the Force-Sensitives or any kind of war agreed with Borsk.

While the Senators were complaining, Bail Organa walked in with the real Kaylie Rowland.

"Bail! It's good to see you!" Mon said.

"It's good to see you too." Bail said.

"Where were you held?" Pooja asked.

"At the Jedi's headquarters near Bespin." Bail replied. "As were the Imperial Senators. But I was send here to help choosing a Supreme President?"

"Yes Bail, but some of us quite don't like the Jedi back here." Senator Giddean Danu from Kuat told.

"That's unfortunate." Bail said.

"There will be war again between the Imperials and the Republic if we don't get rid of those Force-Sensitives!" Borsk told.

That made Bail quite angry. "Senator Frey'la, you do not know where the Clone Wars has been about." he pointed out.

"What?" Borsk asked.

"The war was about what people believe and how far they want to go to claim the whole Galaxy. We, the Republic, want democracy, the people have a vote for what they want. The Imperials want the Galaxy under the rule of one person who's strong enough to be Emperor or Empress, they don't want single states ruled separately, they want to unite the Galaxy as one." Bail replied. "I can see their point, because when you're united, you're stronger. That is why they believed the Republic was unstable, and we didn't know who was leading us. We thought the Jedi could handle it, but in the years I've known the Jedi, they're also only human and no superhuman. They may have the Force, but they're living beings like us, they're only people who have a certain duty. Which is to guard the peace in the Galaxy. As long was we do not mess with their business and don't make them leaders of an army like in the Clone Wars, everything will be safe."

"How do you know that for sure?" Borsk suspiciously asked.

"The new Jedi Council will keep an eye on it, and I trust the Masters on the Council since I've know all of them." Bail replied.

"When will we get to see the Council?" Pooja asked.

"Master Kenobi told me after we've chosen our President." Bail replied. "Any further questions on the area of Jedi?"

No one responded.

"Then we better choose our Supreme President as soon as possible." Bail concluded.

Mon and Pooja smiled at each other. They already knew who they would vote on.

Others probably also knew who to vote on the best...

* * *

"The Senators are choosing a new President!" Pedro called out.

"Who will it be?" Luke asked as he was holding Ahrianna with his right arm around her waist.

"I have no idea." Ahrianna replied.

All the Jedi gathered at a TV screen to see the choosing starting.

The nominations flew in, which were only two: Bail Organa and Borsk Fey'lya.

The Jedi hoped it would be Bail Organa, they all knew how much Borsk Fey'lya hated Force-Sensitives, either Jedi or Sith, to him they had to die.

"I hope the Senators choose wisely." Luke said.

"I hope too, but there is a chance Borsk might win and we have to go into hiding again until his terms are up. The Galaxy just suffered from the Empire, there is quite a possibility the Senators might vote for him." Ahrianna said with much worry in her voice.

"If we have to go into hiding, I want you and dad to be with me. I want us at least together when we die and not light years away." Luke said.

Ahrianna just nodded and looked at the screen like everyone did.

It was quite a neck-on-neck race between the two of them, but Bail Organa did win by 1 more vote.

All the Jedi jumped up and cheered out loud, hugging each other in happiness.

As were Luke and Ahrianna.

Even Yoda who was considered very old and immobile, he was moving around like a young Jedi Padawan full of energy.

"I think this calls a victory kiss." Luke said.

"Oh, you greedy boy." Ahrianna said before she did kiss Luke.

* * *

"So... President Organa." Mon said.

"I was just lucky that I had a vote more." Bail said.

"Your speech has done enough for you to make you President." Pooja told.

"Yeah... it was enough." Bail said. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Mon asked.

"You know my daughter has lived with the Jedi for quite a while?" Bail asked.

Both women nodded.

"Well, she has a boyfriend." Bail told. "Has any of you tips of how to handle boys who are in love with your girl?"

"I'm quite sure Ahrianna can defend herself." Pooja said. "If she's strong enough to slay down Palpatine, how uneasy can some boy be? Anyway, who is this boy who's in love with her?"

"Master Kenobi's son." Bail replied. "He's Padmé's as well."

"I have a cousin?!" Pooja exclaimed. "That's wonderful! I have to inform mom straight away!" and she was gone.

"Obi-Wan's son? That's quite something, isn't it?" Mon asked.

"It is. The boy did make a good impression, but as Ahrianna's father I just don't like it." Bail replied.

"Fathers are always overprotective over their daughters, it's natural human instinct. Every father had it when their daughter came home with a man." Mon told. "And it always will be."

"I know. I'm babying her to much." Bail said. "She's my special little girl and she'll always be, I can't let go of her. She's my little baby girl, I loved her ever since she was born."

"I can believe that." Mon said, smiling. "Maybe you just have to talk with the boy and have some bonding so you can get to know him some more. I'm sure Ahrianna would appreciate you giving him a chance to be with her."

"Thanks for the advice Mon." Bail said and walked away to find Luke Kenobi.

* * *

Luke was meditating in his new room, legs crossed and chest bare, as someone knocked on his door. "Come in!" he said.

The door opened, revealing President Organa.

"President Organa!" Luke said, jumping up to bow. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this, but I was quite busy with meditating..."

"No worries young Kenobi, I've only come to talk." President Organa said.

"About what?" Luke asked as he sat down on his bed, President Organa on a chair close to the bed.

"About you being with my daughter." Bail replied.

Luke paled. "I solemnly swear I never did or will hurt her." he said.

"That's already one thing." Bail said. "I just want my little girl to be safe, even though I wouldn't trust any boy around her, I trust you the most. I wouldn't have liked it when some space pirate wanted to have my little girl."

"I'm glad you appreciate my relationship with Ahrianna." Luke said, swearing his colour came back to his skin. "I do have a question for you myself."

"You can ask." Bail said.

Luke took a deep breath. "I am really in love with your daughter, and I have been thinking about it for a while now. " he told. "Ahrianna is my other piece, and I couldn't live without her being there. Sir, President Bail Prestor Organa, can I have Ahrianna's hand to marry her?"

There was silence in the room.

The kind of silence that was killing Luke on the inside.

Bail cleared his throat. "What are you willingly to sacrifice for my daughter, your highest price?" he asked.

"Everything sir, everything." Luke replied.

"And what is everything for you?" Bail asked.

"All that I own, even my own life." Luke replied. "I'm willingly to sacrifice my life to protect Ahrianna from danger."

"Even if the danger was you?" Bail asked. "You know, the Dark Side and all..."

"Even that sir, even that." Luke replied. "But I promise you, I won't fall. Either Ahrianna will kick some sense in me or dad or Master Yoda will kill me before I commit suicide."

"That's quite some humour you have there." Bail said.

"It's not really humour, you don't know how strong Ahrianna has become through her Jedi training." Luke told.

"I'll probably never know it." Bail said. "And you are allowed to marry my daughter."

Luke felt a sigh of relief escaping him. "Thank you so much sir, I will be forever faithful."

"I hope so. Cause if you ever cheat on my daughter with another woman, you'll be death." Bail warned before walking out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Part 2 will be posted sooner now I have a holiday!**

**Please review!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: **Epilogue part 2**  
_

**This is the very last chapter!  
**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed and read this story to the end.**

**Here it is!**

* * *

_Ahrianna was standing on a balcony, watching the stars light up the skies of Coruscant around the remains of the Jedi Temple.  
_

_"Ahrianna." it was a very familiar male voice who called her name._

_Ahrianna turned around to see her boyfriend. "Hey Luke, how are you?"_

_"Better than ever." he said, smiling at her._

_"Did my father already talk to you and gave you the 'stay-away-from-my-daughter' speech? Cause he can give you that every moment now." Ahrianna said. "He can even get you disappeared and killed!"_

_"I did speak with him. But he didn't give me that speech." Luke said._

_"My dad listened to you?" Ahrianna asked. "That's impossible, Bail Prestor Organa would always defend his daughter no matter what."_

_"He just asked if I was willingly to sacrifice the highest price to keep you safe. Even if I was struggling with the Dark Side." Luke said. "And now I did, I have to ask YOU something."_

_"Yes?" Ahrianna asked._

_Luke took Ahrianna's right hand and kneeled down in front of her. "Crown Princess Ahrianna Breha Padmé of Alderaan, I love you with all my heart and I know I won't be happy without you being there in my life. Will you marry me?" he asked, opening a black box, showing her a pure silver ring with quite a big diamond._

_Ahrianna was in shock at first, but she knew she couldn't let Luke wait for her answer. "Yes." she said.  
_

_Luke stood up, put the ring around her finger and kissed his fiancé._

* * *

That moment had been 10 years ago.

Luke and Ahrianna were now married with 3 children: all boys. Their names were Derek Obi-wan Kenobi, Prestor Bail Kenobi and Maurice Luke Kenobi. Maurice was the oldest and now 8 years old, Prestor coming next now being the age of 6 and Derek as last being now 2 years old. Derek was still in crèche with the other young babies from Jedi couples, Prestor was already learning things with a lightsaber and Maurice was busy flying around the Galaxy doing missions with his Master, Kyle Katarn.

They lived with Ahrianna's parents in the Alderanian Palace during the quiet times when the Jedi didn't have much to do, but most times they lived in their own apartment in 500 Republica, the building where all Senators and Jedi had their apartments.

Ahrianna was now officially Queen of Alderaan, the citizens were loving her for how she ruled the planet and were very curious to Crown Prince Maurice, how he would reign over Alderaan and his descendants.

Luke was mostly busy with Jedi business. He had become Jedi Grand Master after Master Yoda passed away after Maurice's birth. Maurice was the last child Yoda had ever held, he had even been blessed by the ancient Jedi himself. Only an hour later, Master Yoda died, becoming literally one with the Force as his body had disappeared, leaving the clothes he had worn behind.

Bail Organa was still President of the New Republic, busy with his 3rd term. The Republic had become a very stable government with Jedi Consulars advising the Senators the best they could under his reign.

Many folks were however afraid that Bail Organa would turn out an Emperor like Palpatine did after being Chancellor for 13 years.

But they were always reminded of the Jedi Corps finding corrupt Senators and throwing them out of the Senate.

Jedi Corpses were on every planet, watching the people from the government. If they did something illegal like accepting dirty money, they would be stripped of their position and their titles if they had those. They were effective against finding corrupt people and were also put on murder cases and assassinations on important people. The Jedi Corps was a sign of justice and fairness, they'd never accuse an innocent being until they're sure someone did anything against the law.

The Jedi Guardians had also gotten back to work as Guardians of Peace. They didn't fight wars, and if they did, they did not lead an army. The Jedi were simple soldiers and no Generals or Commanders or anything else, except if they did have a military training like the other Generals, Commanders, Admirals and Captains.

\- THE END

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness.**

**Coudn't come up with more.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


End file.
